


Why

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley asks Farkle about Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

They were sitting at their normal table in Topanga’s, textbooks spread along the surface.

Farkle was attempting to explain some complicated science theorem and Riley was pretending to understand.

“Riley, are you even paying attention? We have a test tomorrow.” Looking over at him she shrugs. Her mind was elsewhere, like it had been all day.

Riley picks up her smoothie and takes a sip, watching yet another couple walk through the doors. She wanted that, a relationship with a guy that was as loving as her parents.

“Can I ask you a question Farkle?” He puts his pen down and turns to her, part of him hoping it was about their work. The other part knew her well enough to know it wasn’t the case.

“What’s wrong Riley?”

“How do you know you’re in love?” For a moment his heart dropped. Immediately thinking there was yet another guy that she was falling for. 

“Why are you asking me?”

“Well, you’ve been in love. And since my love for Lucas was platonic I need the male pint of view.” She had turned completely to him now. “How did you know you were in love with us and when did it stop.” Never. When you love someone as much as he loves her it never goes away, no matter how hard you try to make it.

“I don’t know. I guess it's just hard to be away from that person, wanting them to be happy and doing anything you can to keep them that way, they’re the best part of your day. One touch from them has you feeling all gooey all over.” Riley doesn’t miss the smile on his face, which is almost immediately gone as he notices her watching. “Riley honestly I’m not the best person to ask this.”

“No, keep going.” He nervous for a moment because she’s staring directly at him, taking mental notes and the last thing he need was to let himself slip.

“Even when your mad at each other you wanna be there to get through it. You would do anything for that person, you would sacrifice anything for that person.” He can see Riley nod at his words, for a few seconds she stares at her notebook not saying a word. “Riley-”

“What if I told you I was falling in love?” She looks over at him her eyes unsure. She waited for his answer, truthfully he didn’t know what he would do.

“If you’re happy, I’m happy.” That much was true. He would never force his love on her, she owed him nothing and if what it took was a different person to make her happy then so be it.

“Farkle be honest.” She pushes her book away focusing her attention on him. No more lies, that’s what they promised.

“You know how I feel about you Riley. I’m not gonna force you to be with me, I may not be happy about it but I know he’d be lucky to have someone like you.” Farkle starts packing up his books her protest fall silent to him, he just wanted to get out, without risking more embarrassment.

“Farkle stop.” Her hand is on top of his. He looks back at her and before he could react she kisses, similarly to how he did back in seventh grade only she didn’t miss and it was a lot cleaner

They sat there for awhile lost in the kiss, not paying attention to the fact that both Katy and Topanga were looking at them in shock.

When they break apart. Riley opens her eyes and moves back in shock. “I am so sorry. ” Not bothering to pick up her books Riley gets up and runs out the door. His eyes follow her but he remains frozen in the booth. Farkle looks back at the counter noticing Topanga watching him, she makes a gesture and Farkle takes the hint to follow after.


	2. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya + A Plan + A Resolution

They hadn’t talked for days after the kiss, it was mostly because Riley chose to avoid him every chance she got. Their normal study dates left him sitting alone in the library, their group of five was down to four and she’d moved her seat to the other side of the room in almost every class they had together.

“Alright, Farkle spill, why is Riles acting so weird?” Maya slid into the seat beside him, Zay and Lucas sitting directly across from the two. “You guys barely speak and she’s been hitting the books a lot more than usual lately.”

“I don’t know.” He states, and its true. He didn’t know what was wrong with her. She kissed him and ran away, to his knowledge he’d done nothing wrong, at least nothing bad enough to get this reaction from her.

“Farkle.” The dramatic shift in Maya's tone alone was enough to convince him that he was in trouble. Maya was scary protective when it came to Riley. “I don’t want to hurt you, you’re my best friend and I love you, I really do but if you don’t tell me why I found Riley crying in her bedroom yesterday night, I will find a very creative way to make you disappear.” Lucas and Zay look at each other and then to Farkle who is doing his best to keep his eyes trained on his book, and it worked beautifully. Until it didn’t.

Maya grabs his chin and lifts his head enough so that they’re at her eyes level.

“I know you’re worried about her too. Please just tell me. I need to know she’s okay.” And suddenly it wasn’t a game anymore. In Maya’s mind Riley was hurting, in her mind Riley was scared and if he saw what she was at the moment, he’d be just as worried and he’d do anything to make sure Riley was okay.

“The other day we were studying.” Maya let’s go of him and Farkle quickly averts his eyes, if he was gonna re-live this he did not need to see their smug faces as he finished up. “We were at Topanga and she was studying between shifts. ”

All three friends watched as Farkle told the story, his fingers playing with the pages of his book. There is a brief pause he works up the nerve to continue.

“We were working on or Science Homework and she asked me how I knew I was in love. She said she might be in love and so I gave her my blessing, and when she asked me, to be honest, I told her I wanted her happy, when I tried to run away…She kissed me.” Maya turns to Lucas then back to Farkle. “I went after her but she refused to see me. Mrs. Matthews thinks I should give her time. So that’s what I’m doing. Giving her time” Farkle begins collecting his books trying his best to ignore their sympathetic looks. That was the last thing he needed at the moment.

“What about you? How do you feel?” He pauses for the briefest moment and he looks over at the boys. They knew. He’d told them months before and swore them to secrecy right after figuring he would once again get over it. Lesson learned. Riley Matthews isn’t someone you just ‘get over’

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb Farkle. If you want my help I need to know if this will help or hurt Riley. Now I’ll ask again. How do you feel?” Tossing the last of his things into his bag, he swings it over his shoulder and gives them one last look.

“I love her.”

****

Its been a whole month since they last spoke. Riley avoided him like the plague and there was nothing he could do about it.

On one particular day, he showed up to School with Zay and Lucas. They were at his locker. Lucas was teasing Zay about yet another cheerleader he was interested in. Zay agreed and fired back reminding him that for a brief moment Maya was a cheerleader. They went back and forth after that. Their argument is drowned by his own thoughts. His thoughts of Maya in particular who ordered him to meet her at his locker at 11:45 sharp.

Farkle looks down at his watch. It was 11:49 and still no sign of her.

“Heads up.” Farkle looks up from his phone and he hears the sound of her heels hitting the marble floor. Before he could do anything, Maya is in front of him, and without stopping, she says…'Follow me.’

Farkle looks after Maya who was making her way down the hall, the sea of students parting as she did so.

“She’s not gonna hurt me right?” It’s meant as a joke but the lack of response from both Zay and Lucas scared him more than he was willing to admit out loud.

****

Maya pushes him into an empty classroom, and before he could ask what was up, she closes the door locking him inside.

“Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you. ” he bangs on the door a few times but the sound of her heels moving away left him to believe he was alone. Everyone would be in class or at lunch, the halls were completely empty.

“I’m guessing this was her plan.” His head snaps to his left, his eyes meeting the girl who had refused to talk to him.

“You’re talking to me now?”

“Farkle-”

“We should find a way to get out of here. ”

“You’re mad at me.” It wasn’t a question but an observation. Riley knew he was upset and she knew why as well. She also knew she deserved it, she ignored him for an entire month. They’ve always been friends, best friends and she let feelings get in the way of that, something she’d always swore not to do.

“I’m not mad Riley.” And for a moment, she believes him but she also knows Farkle better than anyone, he was lying so he wouldn’t hurt her. Even when he’s mad at her he felt the fierce need to protect her. “I’m just confused. ”

“So am I. ”

“Well, you’re the one that kissed me.”

“I know.”

“You ran away and you have been acting weird. What did I do wrong?" 

"You didn’t do anything wrong Farkle, it’s my fault. I should’ve talked to you. I’m sorry.” And she meant it. She wasn’t even sure why she was avoiding him, Farkle was always the person he could talk to, the one who understood her better than anyone.

Riley walks over to him, stopping a few feet away, to test the waters. “It’s okay Riley. ”

“No, it’s not. I was a terrible friend. You should be mad.”

“I’m not gonna be mad.”

“Why not? I deserve it.”

“Riley, you were confused. I know how that feels and I can’t put the same pressure on you.” And he wished he could be harder on her, he wishes he could be as mad as he felt but she was in the same position he was in before. Conflicted feelings and all.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Riley breaking it once it got too quiet. “I know why I avoided you.” Farkle doesn’t look up but she can tell he was listening so she continued. “You’re one of my closest friends. We’ve known each other since we were kids and I’m always able to count on you. I was afraid that if I acted on my feelings and we didn’t go together we wouldn’t friends and as much as I wanna be with you, knowing that I might lose you after isn’t something I could ever have to happen. ”

“Riley-”

“I thought that they would go away, I figured if I ignored them long enough, I wouldn’t get hurt again and I had it under control for a few weeks, at least I thought I did then I kissed you and it hit me. ” she moves closer, taking a seat beside him. “I don’t regret it. As scared as I am I know my feelings.”

“Your feelings?” And for the first time since they’d been locked in they finally meet each other’s eyes. Riley was the first to look away. Immediately she looks across the room furthest away from Farkle, her cheeks tint and she takes her lip between her teeth. “Riley?” He starts again. “What are your feelings?”

“I already told you how I feel.”

“No. You implied it. I want to hear you say it.”

“Farkle?”

“Riley. I’ve waited since the first grade. A few more minutes won’t hurt. ” For a moment, Riley just sits there. It was true. Farkle had never been shy about how he felt, which in a way made the situation even worse because she was absolutely freaking out and he used to it.

Tough it out. That’s what Maya had told her. 

“I like you Farkle, I like you a lot and I like you more than like and I don’t know how to feel about it because you are one of my best friends and I can’t ruin that. But I’m not gonna lie to you anymore. I think I’m in love with you.”

*____*____*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it was a sucky ending, might not be as god as the original (Which is why I was reluctant to continue it but a promise is a promise…). There were mistakes, there is always going to be because Grammar is not something I am great at so I apologize.


End file.
